


I need Jesus

by Treblereble15



Series: old rp stories from 2015 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bernie is a oversized lapdog, F/F, Jul and Gil are gay af, M/M, Mari has asthma, Mari is a sweetie, Matthias is a freaking dork, bernie is also a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 14:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16536374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treblereble15/pseuds/Treblereble15
Summary: literally porn with some plot.





	I need Jesus

Bite me.   
Tease me.   
Hurt me.   
Love me. 

The life of a masochist is painful, even more so when things get out of hand or you get rejected because of your interests. Thankfully though, there was a place for one pair of these to be safe from the grief they were given because of it. This place was home for Gilbert and Julchen Beilschmidt. 

Now, they were fine with the single life for the most part, occasionally getting in fights just for that thrill that pain brought. However, they had decided that enough was enough and they needed to get a partner. This was going to be a lot tougher than they thought because a) they were both raging homosexuals and b) their interests tended to drive people away. 

Oh well, it was worth a shot. To the gay bar!

The night was young, and two Danes were seated next to each other, on bar stools while sipping beer happily as they chatted, occasionally pointing out possible heartbreaks for the other. No, they werent together-if so, why would they be at the gay bar? They were cousins, adoptive siblings to be accurate, and they looked basically like genderswapped versions of each other-minus the height difference.  
“what about her Mar? she’s tall, pretty, and she looks adventurous.”  
“nah, too tall, and i feel like i’d end up on drugs if i were with her.”  
“aw, dont judge. you dont know her yet.”  
“and i dont plan on knowing her.” the female of the two shrugged a bit, and turned to the bartender, asking for another glass of the comforting liquid.  
“hey matt, look. two cuties stepped in.”  
“where?”  
“over there, by the door. white hair, pale skin, red eyes-albinos.”  
“the guy is smoking.”  
“yeah, he has a cigarette and lighter, so?”  
“no, i mean smoking hot.”  
“oh. well go talk to him then?”  
“nah, i wanna wait and see what he’s gonna do.”   
“wanna go dance then? see if we can get closer looks?”  
“sure.” and with that, the two blondes headed to the dance floor, starting to dance while occasionally looking for the two they had set their eyes on.

Now, the two had just been sat at the bar, both with the same drink, both helping the other try to find someone to talk to.   
"What about him?"  
"Bottom."  
"How do you even-?"  
"I can just tell, okay?" Gilbert huffed, beginning to wonder if it was a good idea to have been out here in the first place.   
"Her?"  
"Waaaaaaaay too tall, bro. I know I like girls who are a bit taller than me but not… that… much…" Julchen trailed off, her eyes settling on a girl who looked pretty much perfect. Well, disregarding height but still! "Watch my drink and don't let anyone do anything to it." She warned as she jumped down from the bar stool and headed over to the girl. Blonde, pretty, long hair, drop dead gorgeous. Play it cool, tap her on the shoulder, get her attention.   
"Hey, can I get you a drink?"

“hm?” big blue eyes looked at the other, a small curious smile on her face-the music was so loud, it was easy to understand why the Dane didnt hear the other girl speak- “what?” she asked, looking at her politely.  
The Prussian thought the reasoning for the other not understanding but, just in case, she spoke a bit louder as well as suppressing her accent. "A drink. Can I buy you one?"

Meanwhile, Gilbert was watching his cousin, watching her progress before noticing the blond guy next to her. Call the police and the fireman because being that hot had to be illegal. He could only pray that the guy was a top. 

Mari smiled sweetly, “sure, i had just finished mine anyways.” she pushed some of her own hair out of her face, and headed to the bar with the other girl. ‘oh gosh she is soooo hot…. please tell me this wont end in a one night stand, because i really like her...im such a hopeless romantic...’ Mari internally thought. 

Mathias watched his cousin walk away, and he sighed, figuring she’d ditch him, and headed back to the bar, his lungs needed a break anyways. He sat down in a random seat, not really paying attention on who it was next to, and ordered a slightly stronger drink, “whiskey please.” he ran a hand through his already tousled-forced straight-hair.  
Gilbert looked up at the voice next to him, knowing it wasn't his cousin and yet finding some sense of security in the voice, seeing its owner to be the guy he'd been eying earlier. Please, please, please say he wasn't a bottom, the Prussian needed him to not be! 

Wait shit, what if he was waiting for someone? Gilbert, you moron!

The prussians worry of mathias waiting for someone would be answered when the bartender asked mathias where his Ex-boyfriend was, and he got a simple response.  
“eh, Lukas? nah, we aint together, i broke up with him when i found out he was cheating and tried to make a move on Mar.” Both danes were regulars in the bar, and the bartender knew them very well.

Broke up? "Sounds rough, man." Gilbert piped up, finishing off his beer. "You're better off without someone like that."   
“hm? oh ja, sadly it took me a while to realize that...man he was an ass though…” he sighed a bit, shaking his head, and leaned back, forgetting he was in a bar stool, not a regular chair, and fell right onto his ass, cursing loudly in Danish.  
"You okay there?" Gilbert asked, holding out a hand to help him up. "And was that Danish you were yelling?" What? He was a translator, leave him be!

Further down the bar, Mari had been drinking and chatting with the albino girl, and she happened to see her cousin fall on his ass- “....” she just facepalmed, and chuckled while groaning, “my brother is an idiot…”  
Julchen followed the other's gaze, smirking when she saw her cousin. "As long as my cousin doesn't go full nerd, he might have a chance there." She mumbled to herself. You go, Gil!

Mathias took the hand thankfully, half pulling himself up- gosh this guy’s hands were firm...but also soft. Matt likey- “yeah, im fine. my ass cant say the same though.” he chuckled a bit, and nodded again, “ja. was born in Denmark, its my main language, but i speak english more often to get rid of the hassle of people not understandin’ what i'm sayin’.” he shrugged, and got back onto the stool. Mari looked over at the other, amused, “ i swear if Matt screws something up and goes all nerd on the poor guy, i'm gonna clean his clock.”  
"Are we looking at the same pair here?" Julchen asked. "Blond fell on the floor and albino helping him up?"  
“yup.”   
"If they fuck this up, I'm gonna be so pissed off with them." Julchen huffed, looking back to Mari. 

"Danish is my..." Quit counting on your fingers, Gil. "Fifth language? Ja, fifth."   
“ah, cool. i speak a few other languages… “ matthias, you’re not 16 stop counting on your fingers, “uh...Danish, of course, english, german, french, a fairly decent amount of Japanese, and i also dabble in Elvish.” oh god, there he goes, flaunting his nerdiness.  
"There's one I could never learn. I'm okay with ancient Norse and Germanic runes but Elvish is something I couldn't pick up."  
“same for the Norse, i kinda count it as Danish, because both are Norse languages sorta. and believe me, it spent me like three years, probably twenty google searches, and thirty youtube videos along with constantly re-reading the Lord Of The Rings series.” he laughed a bit, and internally groaned and cringed-he was such a nerd.  
"I cried at the last Hobbit film though, not gonna lie. So sad that it's over now..." Gilbert sighed, thinking he'd at least found a nerdy friend.   
“same. glad to know im not the only one besides my overly-emotional cousin slash sister.” he laughed, and finished his drink, chugging the remaining liquid down.  
"Nah, you're not alone. I'm Gilbert, by the way." He chuckled, downing his own drink. 

Mari nodded,agreeing with the albino, “same.” she giggled a bit, “hey, i never got your name.”  
"Julchen." She replied, holding out a hand for a casual shake. "And you are...?"  
Mari accepted the hand, shaking it, “Mari.” she smiled a bit.

 

Mathias held out one of his hands to the other, “I’m Matthias.”

"Awesome name for an awesome person." The albinos both replied, shaking the others' hands.   
Both blondes blushed, but shook the hands, smiling a bit.

“so, what’s a pretty girl like you doing out and about on a night like tonight?” mari asked, starting to get just a tiny bit drunk, thus making her more flirty.  
"Looking for love, I guess." Julchen shrugged. Hopefully this time would be better than her time with Anya, that was just horrible. "I can ask the same thing about you, I thought you'd be taken, being so pretty."  
Mari shrugged, getting another drink, “looking for the same thing you are. and if you had talked to me a few months ago, i would have been taken-taken by a fucking bitch and whore.” she grumbled the last part, and downed her drink quickly, needing to forget her horrible experience with Nora.

How many shots of Finnish vodka had Julchen had so far...? Maybe she needed to go back to beer for a bit, yeah. "Same. Not sure what I was thinking with my ex, to be honest."  
“same.” she ordered a stronger drink, and was starting to get pretty drunk, and it showed.

“so, what’cha doing here, Gilbert?” mathias asked, finishing up the second glass of whiskey he had been given, and he was chilled out, not quite drunk yet.  
"Just lonely, I guess..." Gilbert had been drinking a bit too much, a telltale blush crossing his cheeks. "You?"  
“same.” he shrugged and looked around a bit bored, “wanna go dance?”  
"May as well." With that drunken smirk, things would not end without a headache tomorrow. 

Mari heard one of her favorite songs come on, and she grabbed Julchen’s hand, “come on, lets go dance.” she smiled. Julchen got down from the chair before she got pulled off, grinning. 

With that, the two sets of Danes/Prussians headed to the floor.  
Mari instantly started dancing, having a good time, the alcohol in her system making it even better.

By the end of the night, the pairs had somehow ended up going home with each other, drunk off their asses. It was weird, the intoxication only made it feel better, the Prussians both subject to drunken hickeys and Gilbert's ass was going to hurt for days. 

And so, the next morning, there was hangovers all round and everyone was generally feeling like crap, not remembering a thing about the majority of the previous night. Still, Gilbert and Mari seemed to have the worst hangovers and both Prussians had missed call after missed call from their siblings. 

That would have to wait though since Julchen and Matthias were on breakfast- fuck it- lunch duty. 

Mathias was just getting used to the sunlight, and had luckily managed to get downstairs….’crap where’s the kitch- oh never mind, its right there...okay matthias focus, one foot after the other...come on big guy you know this shit...’ the blond kept coaching himself until he got to the kitchen, and then looked around a tiny bit before locating what he needed.

Mari had woken up, her back stinging just a bit, and her head was pounding...wait...why are there a pair of boobs against her face? they are too big to be Nora’s….She slowly pulled away just a bit, her eyes focusing enough for her to see an albino chick in her bed...naked...and so was she...aw yeah they slept together! Mari stopped mentally celebrating when she felt bile rise up her throat, and she quickly stumbled to her ensuite bathroom, her hangover hitting her like a ton of bricks.  
Julchen groaned when she felt something next to her move, the weight shift having been too small to be Anya. So who was it? That was what she had to wonder as she grabbed her shirt and underwear from the floor and headed downstairs, looking for a cure for this mother of a hangover- MOTHER OF GOD, WHY WAS IT SO BRIGHT?!

Oh yeah, it's the middle of the day...

Meanwhile, Gilbert had been left to hide under the covers with a pain in his ass and a pounding in his head. It was just one pounding after another, huh?

Mathias began making breakfast, slowly as he was so confused with life at the moment, and his head was killing him. but eventually, he had made breakfast, and was heading back up the stairs, going very slow so he didn’t spill or drop anything.

Mari hid in the bathroom, using a dark towel to cover her face as she emptied her stomach, groaning a bit. The ruckus in the kitchen, cause the slightly young Great Dane to wake up, barking when he heard noise in the kitchen, and went in, barking louder when he saw it wasn't his beloved owner, and his tail wagged as he tried to look intimidating, failing at it immensely.  
Julchen covered her ears at the dog barking at her, trying to get him to shut up and finding it worked somehow. Then again, her brother did train dogs... She just found the treats and tossed one to him before finishing up the simplest yet most effective hangover remedy she knew and brought the tray upstairs, setting it down and taking some of the aspirin she had. The big dog followed the woman carrying food-because food, and also she gave him a treat- and made a happy bark/yelp noise and ran to the bathroom having smelled his owner, and basically tackled her, causing the woman to groan and laugh.  
“bernie, baby im glad to see you too, but get off.” she was laughing and whining since her headache was pounding badly. Bernie was wagging his tail so hard his butt was moving, and he simply sat down on his owner, licking her face.  
“oof! ow Bernie get off please.” she was laughing harder, trying to get the giant dog off her, with no avail since the dog weighed more than she did.  
"Bernie, here, now." The Prussian's voice was more of a disgruntled growl of a grumble than anything, still holding the commanding tone she used with her own dogs. She picked up some tablets and water for the other, setting them on the side as she entered the bathroom, looking so done. The dog looked at the other woman, making a yelping noise as if to respond, and only kept licking Mari, who had given up and was laughing while petting her beloved dog, Bernie was her baby, to be honest. Julchen gave up and sat on the floor, hoping to get him to sit on her so she could carry him out to the landing. Bernie ignored the other, and kept licking Mari to make up for the affection he didn't get to give to her the night before, and eventually he got off her, and scratched the floor slightly, whining.   
Mari sat up, despite the terrible headache, “what is it Bernie? hm baby? ya hungry?”  
that made the dog light up, and he eagerly ran downstairs, his tail wagging so fast, but when he noticed that his ‘mommy’ wasn't coming, he came back, whining, and barking like a lost puppy, and ended up laying on the bed.

Matthias got onto his bed, with the tray, and gently nudged the other male with his foot, before going to get some aspirin and some water, then came back, taking some for himself, leaving the rest for Gilbert who had said a silent 'fuck yes' when he saw the presumed reason his ass hurt like a bitch. Mathias sat back down, and handed the other his plate, and began eating from his own.  
Gilbert sat up slowly, trying not to show the pain he was in as he began eating, yawning softly. This guy, he was nice. You couldn't just have a one night stand with him. Maybe, if he was lucky, Gilbert might even get a date with him at some point. Mathias ate, occasionally noticing the pain the other was in, and he blinked sheepishly, “sorry if i was too rough last night..” he murmured, still waking up fully.  
"Don't be, it must've been awesome." The albino mumbled back in reply, eating although was still really tired and sore. The blond nodded, “must of, just cant remember it…” he mumbled amused, and kept eating.  
"We should do something sometime..." Gilbert mumbled absently. "Unless I've weirded you out or something?"  
“that sounds like an awesome idea...and nah, ya havent. if anything i might have…” he was a bit amused.   
"Could I uh, have your number then...?"  
“ja sure.” the blond man replied, and gave him his phone number.

Mari grabbed the aspirin and water the other had set out for her, then once the room stopped spinning, she stood up, rubbing her head and pushed her hair out of her face, and went and picked up her clothes that had been discarded the night before, and put them in her hamper, and went and got some pajamas and put them on since she planned on being lazy.   
Julchen held up the tray of food she had made, having caught a glimpse of the bruise she had on her neck as she walked out of the bathroom and knowing full well there were hickeys on her thighs, signs of a night she really wished she could remember. Mari gently got the gant lap dog off of her bed and plopped down, her headache lessening slowly, and she looked at the tray happily. She knew her own thighs and her body was covered in hickeys, and she had scratches on her back, but otherwise she had no clue what had gone on the night before.

Julchen had really made an effort with this hangover cure, even if she was falling asleep in her spot on the bed. Mari began eating, soon finishing the food, and began drifting off, which allowed Bernie to get onto the bed. Okay, the albino had fallen asleep by the time she finished her food, just happy to sleep her hangover away. Mari had fallen asleep quickly, content, and sleeping very deeply. Bernie had taken this chance to sprawl over the bed, and yawned loudly before he fell asleep.

The albino girl's sleep was disrupted about an hour by her phone going off, the girl glaring at the device before answering it, mumbling in tired and disgruntled German as her brother asked about where she was and if she would need picking up. Mari woke up when the other started speaking, her hangover nearly gone. Julchen groaned as she set her phone down, not having a clue where she was in relation to her own home. Mari blinked, "what's wrong?"she murmured.  
"Brother wants me home..."  
"Oh...wanna trade numbers so we can hang out sometime or something? "She asked,not completely awake   
"Sure thing." The albino scribbled down her number in the scrawl that was her handwriting. Mari nodded and wrote hers down in her fancy, elegant cursive writing, and handed it to her.  
Julchen pocketed the paper, leaving her own on the side before planting a kiss on the other's cheek. "It's been fun."   
Mari blushed a bit, before nodding quickly, rambling a bit, “u-uh yeah it has- u-uh lemme walk you out to your brothers car.”  
Julchen just shook her head, "I'm walking home, easier for me since I don't remember the way here from the bar." She shrugged.   
“oh. ...can i walk you back home then? “ she offered.  
"Nah, you're alright. Unless you really wanna?"   
"I'm totally fine with it.I need more exercise any ways." She smiled.

And so, the pair walked to Julchen's house, idly chatting on the way. Even if they didn't become lovers, they certainly made great friends. Mari smiled a bit when they got to the front door, and said goodbye,pecking the others cheek softly before she started to head off,waving a bit. The dumbly happy look on the Prussian's face was simply gold, her brother decided as he stepped out, asking what the hell she had been getting up to. 

Then he saw the hickeys and bruises and he understood everything. 

Mari walked back to her house,and flopped down on the couch,and squealed happily because the night before had been amazing from what she could remember.

Meanwhile, back with the boys, Gilbert now had the phone number of the super hot guy who had screwed him last night and who he was currently hanging out with. Seriously, they were just downstairs playing video games. Mathias was glad that Gilbert was having fun just hanging out like this, his last few partners never had been the kind to just hang out playing games-but Gilbert was different, Gilbert had to be the one.  
The One for Matthias just so happened to be wondering how he had managed to swing this but, even though he didn't know, he still enjoyed the game, getting competitive now, even if they were playing the co-op version of Portal 2. Matthias was getting competitive as well, even going as far as to block the other’s view occasionally. When Matthias did that, Gilbert simply stranded him on a platform since he was moving the portals about. Matthias huffed,and being the sore loser he was,he plopped himself into Gilbert's lap,and grabbed the others controller,and got his character free.  
"Maybe we should start working together on this." Gilbert huffed, taking back his controller and pushing Matthias off him. The blonde huffed,landing on the floor,but nodded and got back on the couch.

Who knew that would be all it took to beat the first course of levels? Actual teamwork. Matthias was shocked a bit,and chuckled softly, "we make a pretty good team. "  
"Hell yeah! Next course?" Gilbert asked, leaning towards the other.   
"Sure!" The blond grinned,and shifted so he was closer to the other.

The two played practically all day, Gilbert ending up falling asleep on the other's shoulder before long. Mathias blinked, looking at the male-extremly hot male- asleep on his shoulder, and blushed, but knew not to wake the other or move, so he paused the game, and relaxed, wrapping an arm around the albino’s shoulder...This was pretty comfortable and made Gilbert cuddle even closer to him. 

And then his phone rang, the albino not having the consciousness to answer it. Considering it came up with 'Schwester', it would probably be a good idea to answer it. Mathias blinked, and contemplated answering it or not. Since it didn't stop ringing, it was probably better to answer it. The dane sighed, and answered it, answering in german since that was respectful, “uh..Hallo?” he clearly wasnt Gilbert.  
Although it wasn't her brother and that made her panic a bit, Monika went with it, speaking in German. "Is Gilbert there? He needs to take his medication."  
“uh ja gilbert is here, he’s asleep...um should i wake him up and tell him to take it right now or..?” he knew the importance of taking medications.  
"Let him sleep. I can assume he'll be spending the night with you, ja? If that is the case, I'll bring his medication and some clothes over if you give me an address."  
“oh, well i suppose he will.” he chuckled a bit, and nodded, giving her his address, “im kinda stuck on the couch because he’s fallen asleep on me and sleeping people are heavy.” he chuckled a bit.  
"He's a dead weight as it is," she chuckled. "Look after him. He has work tomorrow."  
The blond nodded, chuckling, “yeah, i can kinda tell. and sure, no problemo.” he smiled.  
"I'll see you in a bit then." She told him before hanging up and gathering some things for her brother.   
Mathias nodded, and hung up, and looked at the other man before slowly trying to get free so he could answer the door when the albino’s sister came. Since Gilbert was a pretty damn heavy sleeper, it was easy to get out from his grip as long as you gave him a pillow to cuddle. The Dane blinked,having experienced this with Mari as children,and quickly replaced himself with a pillow,and got up to stretch his legs.

Around half an hour later, there was a knock on the door, a blonde girl stood at the other side with a bag for her brother. Matthias answered the door, and smiled sheepishly,rubbing the back of his head while thanking her for the bag,apologizing for any inconvenience.  
"It's no trouble, just make sure you look after him." Was all she said before leaving, knowing her brother would be asleep. Mathias nodded, and went back inside, shutting the door and set the bag down next to the couch, and decided to go take a shower since he needed one.

Gilbert only woke up when Matthias came back from his shower, coughing when he did since his heart was aching and that was a bad sign. Mathias hadn't expected the other to be awake, so he had a towel wrapped around his waist, and blushed a bit before pointing to the bag, “your sister called and dropped by with your medications and clothes and stuff.” he went and got some water, and brought it to the albino, still in the towel, “here, take your meds.” he smiled a bit.  
"Danke." Gilbert mumbled, not awake enough to realise the other was in a towel. Still, he was awake enough to take his medication, immediately going over to the kitchen to take them so he wouldn't kill himself with his own heart. Once he made sure the other had taken the medications, he started to go upstairs, calling back so the other knew, “hey ill be right back i need to put clothes on.”

'Put clothes on'...

Wait, he was naked?!

While going up the stairs, the blonde dropped the towel by accident, and it fell back to the ground level, and he cursed, going back to retrieve it, and put it back around his waist, and went back up the stairs slowly.

Yep, definitely naked, and that was one fine ass. Gilbert, you gaylord, focus. Just grab something to eat and- nope, it wasn't working, Matthias just needed to stop with that beautiful ass and long, thick-

Screw that, Gilbert needs to stop. 

Matthias came back down a few minutes later,wearing loose black shorts, a tank top,and mismatched neon patterned socks ;his hair messed up just how he liked it,"do ya want something to eat?"he asked casually.   
"Uh, yeah?" He hadn't actually gotten anything to eat, wondering how someone dressed so scruffily could be so hot. The blond nodded, clicking his tongue while doing the hand/gun thing gesture after snapping, winking since that was his thing that he always did, and nodded, going to the kitchen to make something.

Matthias needed to stop being a sexy little shit. It wasn't fair. 

And then there was Gilbert, awkwardly following the other around since he didn't know what to do. 

Mathias was standing in front of the stove, cooking tuna melts, because he is a big seafood person, doing a little dance as he cooked, mainly because he couldn't stand still very well. Cute people with cute butts doing cute dances shouldn't be allowed. Gilbert turned on the radio in the kitchen so things wouldn't be as quiet before jumping on the counter where he wouldn't be in the way. The blond blinked, looking at Gilbert before smiling, and when he could leave the food to sit for a bit, he started dancing to one of the songs that had come on- ‘get lucky’ by Daft punk- and he did the dance that he made up for the song. Gilbert just laughed at his dancing, finding it adorable even if he looked like he was about to fall over at times on the slippery floor. After one certain move, the dane did fall, landing on his ass laughing said ass off, “BOOM BOOM SHAKE THE ROOM” he laughed out, and slowly got up, his face red from laughing. Gilbert's stomach ached from laughing, actually finding it hard to breathe now.   
“i am literally a danosoaur.” Matthias giggled, and flipped the tuna melts, breathing slightly heavy from laughing so hard. Gilbert needed to calm himself down since he was literally crying with laughter. The dane took the sandwiches off the pan, and put them on plates, and handed one to Gilbert, “h-here.” his voice cracking since he was still pretty young, and he had hit puberty a bit later than most and he covered his mouth, “fuck puberty!” he muttered.  
Gilbert snorted with laughter. "Think of it as your Pokemon evolutions. The next one is when your voice doesn't crack." To say he was being a nerd, that dorky little grin not helping, he made a valid point. Puberty was like that in a way.   
“i have, and i thought my voice stopped cracking two years ago, but nooooo it just had to crack, i know im young and i hit puberty late but still, i thought i passed that phase!” he just sighed, and angrily took a bite of his sandwich, pouting and scowling as he chewed it.  
"Don't worry bro, it's probs just a one off. Even my sister and cousin went through a bit where their voices cracked." Gilbert shrugged, taking a bite of his food. "You're a damn good cook!"  
Mathias sighed a bit, and blinked, swallowing his bite, “yeah...i guess but still, i'm 21 i shouldn't still have the voice of a twelve year old girl.” he blushed a bit, “uh, thanks.” he laughed a bit, since he had never been told he’s a good cook.  
Gilbert rolled his eyes. "Who cares what it sounds like, it suits you and you sound hot as hell!" Wait, did he just say that? Shit!

Mathias died internally, his face going deep red, stuttering things in Danish, completely embarrassed. Gilbert needed to calm down, his cheeks as red as his eyes now. Mathias just busied himself with eating, and when he was finally done, he took a drink of water, “u-uh… t-thank you.” his voice crackled loudly, and he facepalmed, “FOR THE LOVE OF FUCKING GOD!”  
Gilbert just burst out laughing at his reaction, almost hitting his head on one of the cabinets. Mathias couldn't help but laugh, and his face was red. The albino wiped away the tears of laughter in the corners of his eyes as he began to calm down. The blond calmed down, taking a drink of water. Gilbert took a drink of water, grinning.   
Mathias took a breath, and sighed a bit, “well then,i think my voice officially hates me.” he chuckled.  
"Oh, I'm like that with languages first thing in the morning. Do I speak English? German? Welsh?" Gilbert chuckled because, yes, he was sad enough to learn the keyboard smash of languages.   
“you learned the keyboard smash language? dude thats amazing.” he was laughing, “i understand, one time when i was hung over at my parents house i accidently started speaking in Japanese instead of english. didn't realize it since i was so tired.” he laughed a bit.  
"I turned up to work translating into Welsh when I was supposed to be translating into French." Granted he was hungover to hell. Mathias just laughed and headed for the living room since they could sit on his couch. Gilbert followed, flopping down on the couch. Mathias flopped onto it as well, and looked at Gilbert before using that thingy that makes it where you can connect to youtube on your TV, and had a serious face, “Phan, yes or no?”  
"Who the fuck would say no?"  
“exactly, anyways, wanna watch the phil is not on fire videos?”  
"Do it."  
“hell yeah.” he brofisted the other before pulling up the playlist, and pressed play, having to hold in his fangirl squeals. he was a fucking fanboy-notice him ,senpais!

Honestly, the Dane's excitement was rather adorable. 

Mathias was grinning, and often would say something that one of the two british guys said, in sync with them, proving just how much of a devoted fanboy he was. While Gilbert wasn't as into the pair as the other, there was no denying how cute Matthias was when he was excited.   
The blond watched excitedly,and when the six videos where over, he looked at Gilbert,"what now?"  
The albino just shrugged. "Dunno, it's your house."  
"Well I dunno,you're the guest."he shrugged.  
Gilbert huffed softly, laying across the other's lap.   
Matthias looked down at the albino, his face pink, “what’cha doin?” he asked innocently.  
"Just layin' here." He shrugged, smiling softly.   
“okay, cool. im gonna watch some markiplier then.” he then began watching turbo dismount, because why not.

This is literally how they spent their day, watching videos on YouTube together. 

and Mathias was completely fine with that.

The next day, however, was a different story entirely. The next day, they had to work. 

"What was it you said you did again, Matt?" Gilbert called as he tried and failed to tie his tie. To be honest, his sister always did it for him.   
“im a Gym teacher at a school nearby.” he said, putting on his track pants, gym shoes, and t-shirt, along with his name badge and whistle, “its kinda fun, especially when its dodgeball day.” he taught at the elementary school, so it was a lot of fun for him, because little kids are awesome to play games with. “i get a special dress code since im special~” he smiled cheekily, rolling back and forth on his feet, laughing.  
"Dude, that is adorable." Gilbert chuckled, giving up on his tie. "Can you tie a tie?"  
Mathias nodded, doing it easily, and patted his shoulder, giving him a curt nod, “the deed has been done.” he had a serious face for about ten seconds before he legit giggled, and heard his phone alarm go off for him to take his ADHD pills. 

Why did this guy have to be so damn cute? Oh shit, there's a thing, heart condition. Gilbert needed his meds for today. 

Matthias turned the alarm off, going to grab his meds, taking them quickly, then looked at Gilbert, “dont ya need to take yours?”  
"Ja, thanks for reminding me." Gilbert smiled softly before heading to get his meds.   
"No problem." The blond smiled,and made a quick breakfast,"do you need a ride to your job?"  
"If you wouldn't mind." He didn't even know where he was working today.   
"I don't mind at all,just tell me where and I'll take ya anywhere ya ever need to or want to go."he smiled,"because I can show you the world~" okay now he was smirking.  
"Oh Gott, bitte, nein." Gilbert grumbled sarcastically, running a hand through his hair.   
Mathias laughed wickedly, a wicked smile on his face, and put the sausage,eggs, and toast on plates, handing Gilbert one.  
"If you cook like this often, I can deal with Disney jokes." Now, was the albino messing around or being serious?  
Mathias got a devilish grin, “i went to culinary school while also getting my teachers degree, i can so manage that.” he laughed, trying to sound evil, but failed.  
"You're trying to sound like Scar, aren't you?"  
“maybe, just be prepared for the disney puns.” he smiled still, and started eating.

Someone help Gilbert, he slept with the biggest nerd ever.   
Matthias ate his food,then got up,grabbing both sets of his keys, "ready?"  
Gilbert nodded, getting up and grabbing his work stuff. "Is it okay if I come back for my stuff later?"  
"Yeah,it's not a problem at all." He smiled,and headed out the door, heading to his car. 

The boys had to part eventually, Gilbert kissing the Dane goodbye before heading into work. Matthias drove to the school, smiling like a huge dork from the kiss.

Back with the girls now, Julchen had been allowed on her lunch break, sending a text to Mari. 'Mari, what did you say you did for a job again?"  
‘I’m a yoga instructor and Gymnastics coach/gymnast. U?’  
All that flexibility.... The Prussian spat out her tea. She couldn't remember that and it must have been awesome!  
'I'm a mechanic. Wait so you do gymnastics as a job then?"  
‘cool! im useless when it comes to that stuff i swear :P but yeah, kinda half though, in the mornings i teach Yoga, and in the afternoons and most weekends i do gymnastics- teaching it to others and training myself with my personal coach.’  
'Really wish I could remember our night together now... Tbh I'm in no way flexible since I'm more muscle than anything *shrugs*'  
‘lucky XD i have legit like no muscle, if i do i cant find it. but yeah, i cant remember anything from that night, wish i did because from the scratches you had left, i can tell it was amazing ;) ‘  
'We should do it again sometime ;)' Someone help, the guys were looking at her weird for how much she was grinning and blushing.   
Mari was blushing deeply, smiling like a dork, ‘can do, im free for whenever you wanna come and do it~ ;) ‘  
'I'll see when I'm free then!' 

"I slept with a gymnast..." Julchen whispered to herself before just shouting, "fuck yes!" That earned her many an odd look. 

‘I’m free tonight…;) ‘ Mari was just giggling and freaking out because she slept with a badass babe.  
'Sure thing! I'll pick up my stuff from home and we can actually remember this time ;)'  
‘oh yeah~ sounds great ;)’ she smiled, and looked at the time, realizing it was her break, and headed out to her car...only to find that her car wasn't working ‘hey, my car is not working…. can you fix it?’  
'Depends on how old it is. I work with classic cars but I can get it towed here anyway.'  
‘nah, last time i got a car towed the front bumper got tore off...its a decently aged car i guess… its a 2000 Audi A4 Sedan...will you come and fix it if i give you the address of my gymnasium thingy place?’ she honestly didn't know the name of her own workplace- like what it was, like is it a gymnasium or what?  
'I'll see what I can do.' A quick conversation later, 'Address?'  
the blonde sent her the address, also with an extra note ‘if im not outside, i’ll be in the gymnastics part, probably doing childish tricks XD just come on in, and ill take you to my car’  
'Sweet lol'   
Now, how long was this going to take?   
'See you in half an hour!'  
‘m’kay, see you in half an hour.’ with that, she put her phone in her bra, and went to the mats, going to practice backflips and such for a while. 

Lo and behold, the albino was at the other's workplace, having come on her bike with her tools in the panniers on the back. The blonde wasn't outside, busy practicing and goofing off on the trampolines, doing flips and such-just like she said she would.  
'Yo, I'm outside so get your butt out here!'  
Mari didn't get the text, having silenced her phone as to keep it from scaring her while practicing, still practicing, not aware the other was outside. 

well she had told the other to come in to get her for a reason..

With a small sigh, the mechanic headed inside, signing herself in as a visitor before heading off to locate the other girl. Mari was now on the regular mat, doing back-handsprings, managing to do at least five in a row before she flipped into the pit of foam cubes, smiling since she loved messing around. Julchen chuckled softly when she saw the other, impressed.   
"I'm really disappointed I can't remember it now."  
Mari popped her head out of the cubes, climbing out, smiling, “hey.” She walked over to Julchen, smiling sheepishly, and chuckled, “sorry, i didnt know you were here.”  
"Guess you didn't get my text, huh?" She asked with a small smirk. "What's up with your car, anyway?"  
“nej, my phone is in my er… you know…” she pointed to her cleavage, then shrugged, “i dunno, it was fine this morning, but when i went out just earlier to start it up, it wouldnt start.”  
"Oh... Show me where it is and I'll have a look."   
Mari nodded, and lead her out of the building, and walked over to her car, gesturing to it like Will Smith showing off his wife, “well, here it is.”  
"Nice Will Smith impression." She chuckled, looking the car over.” I'm not sure if it's too new but I can try. Keys?"   
“its a 2000, its decently oldish…” she reached into her cleavage, pulling out her keys, and tossed them at the albino.  
"Danke. I'll see what I can so."  
Mari nodded, and sat down on the ground, watching the other, slightly interested and also slightly bored. Julchen unlocked the car before opening the bonnet, looking at the engine.   
"Rev it a bit, will ya?"  
The blonde nodded, standing up and slid into the driver’s seat, revving it a bit. The albino hummed, watching the engine.   
"Alright!"  
Mari stopped reving it, sitting in the car still because she was too lazy to get out. “so, do you think you can fix it?”  
"Ja. Did it make any weird noises earlier?"  
“uh… not that i know of… i mean it sounded like an old man huffing and puffing with a pipe, but other than that no.”  
"Leave it with me and I'll come get you when I'm done."  
“okay, i’ll see you later then.” she smiled, and headed back into the building, waving at the lady at the desk, and since all her pupils were gone by this point, she kicked off her shoes and ran over to the trampoline, doing random stuff on there since she could get away with it now, having a blast.

About an hour passed before the car was ready and not sounding like an old man, a grinning albino heading inside to get the other. Mari was just in the middle of a huge jump, ending up high in teh air, and she flipped, landing into her beloved cube pit, laughing loudly, and climbed out, a huge smile on her face. That smile only got bigger when she saw Julchen.  
"Car's ready to rock and roll." She grinned, holding up the keys. "Speaking of which, your sound system is utterly shocking."  
"Great! and thanks,I'm very proud of it,especially when I'm blasting fall out boy." She grinned a bit.   
"This weekend, I'm making it even better for you. The holy trinity of emo will never sound so beautiful."   
Mari blushed deeply since she took that in the most perverted way possible, quickly nodding. Julchen chuckled softly, packing up her tools.   
"Need anything else before I head back?"  
"N-no,I'm good..." her face stayed red.  
"See ya later then!" She chimed before getting ready and starting up her bike. Mari rushed after her,catching up right before she could leave,cupping the albinos face in her hands,kissing her. Julchen blushed brightly, nearly dropping her helmet. Mari kissed her for a while more,then pulled back,panting a bit. She pecked Julchen’s cheek, smiling sweetly, giggling a bit innocently, turning around to head inside, her ponytail and boobs bouncing. The albino was left a blushing mess, gently touching her lips since she wasn't sure if she had just imagined that or not. 

Okay, right now she needed to put on her helmet and go back to work. 

Mari headed back in,grinning brightly,and since her afternoon class had decided not to show up,she grabbed her keys and got in her car and headed home so she could clean. Meanwhile, Julchen spent the rest of her day getting absolutely filthy, covered in oil. Mari got covered in slobber, thanks to Bernie. 

The blonde changed her clothes,then waited for the other to either come over, or let her know she’d be over soon, really bored. The albino quickly changed, texting the other to ask if she wanted her to bring anything.   
‘nah, you dont need to bring anything…. but i mean if you have something you wanna bring you can.*shrug*’ By that point, Mari had put all her piercings in so the holes wouldn't close.  
'Sweet. Am I staying over or...?' To say they had only known each other for about a day or so, they seemed to be getting along great.   
‘if you want, i would hope you are though :) ‘  
'Deal!' 

With that, Julchen gathered some things in an overnight bag and started heading over to the other's house. Mari was chilling out on the couch with Bernie in her lap, crushing her a bit. Julchen wasn't long, soon pulling up in front the house. You could hear her long before you saw her. Mari got up,heading for the door,Bernie following her happily. Julchen sorted everything out, leaving her helmet on her handle bars before heading up to the front door. Bernie began barking happily from hearing Julchen’s footsteps, and Mari opened the door before the other could knock, having to hold Bernie’s collar so the giant dog wouldn't tackle Julchen, but had a smile on her face.  
"Hey." The albino grinned before leaning down to pet Bernie. "No eating me, okay, big guy?"  
Bernie barked happily,his butt and tail wagging, and he licked her face happily. Mari smiled,amused,"hey."  
Julchen chuckled softly, kissing the top of his head before looking up to the other girl. "Hey. Your car working now?"  
Mari nodded, blushing a bit since she had been caught messing with her lip piercing...with her tongue, “yeah, it’s working great.” she smiled sheepishly then jokingly scolded her dog as he got up on his hind legs to lick his owner’s face, “hey, ikke stjæle min pige fra mig~” she laughed, petting her dog despite how he was now towering over her.

Cute girl with piercings and a huge dog trying to lick her face. Did you mean: the best thing Julchen had ever seen?   
"Dude, quit being so cute, I'm gonna die from exposure to adorableness!"  
Mari blinked, laughing, and kept getting her face licked, “bernie, stop it!” she laughed harder, trying to get the giant lap dog off her, eventually succeeding, “you are a big dorky-baby arentcha Bernie.” she just snorted, and smiled sheepishly at Julchen before helping her stand, then wiped the slobber off her own face.  
Julchen chuckled softly, hugging the other. "I would kiss your cheek but Bernie was doing that so..."  
“i think i got most of it off…” she blinked, hugging back, then kissed her softly, “Bernie didnt kiss my lips so…”  
Julchen gently licked her lips before pulling away. "I've licked them, they're mine now. Hope you don't mind."  
Mari’s face went deep red, that clearly not having been the response she expected, “i-i dont mind a-at all.”  
The Prussian just chuckled at that, finding it rather cute. "Anyway..."  
Mari managed to get the blush off her face, “uh.. wanna sit and talk? i'm in the middle of making dinner so..”  
"Sure! What's for dinner, anyway?"  
"A Danish meal,can't remember the name of it though."  
"Gotta love Danish meals. Actually, I've never had one..."  
"Well, you're gonna have one soon."she grinned. "and you're gonna have one in bed too." She smirked. 

Julchen almost choked on air at that, covering her choking with laughter at how she nearly choked. Mari laughed loudly, finding it to be hilarious, “you okay?” She was giggling, “if you dont want to have dessert after dinner thats fine with me, i was just offering.” she was trying to smirk and wiggle her eyebrows but was laughing.  
"Good girls get dessert, right?" The Prussian asked as seductively as she could right now.   
“depends on if you’re a good girl~” she winked, standing up when she heard the timer go off in the kitchen, hurrying in there to turn off the stove and dish up the food once it had cooled down.

Okay, so Julchen was kinda bad at seduction and Mari was bossing it. Good to know. 

Mari popped her head in to the living room, looking at Julchen, “dinner’s ready now-BERNIE ! No. bad dog, Kennel, now.” She snapped her fingers, pointing to the kennel that was used as ‘time out’ for Bernie, said dog sulking as he settled into it, since he had been trying to eat the dinner.  
Julchen just laughed at that. "Maybe you could consider training him? My brother trains police dogs so he could do it." She shrugged, wandering into the kitchen.   
"He is trained,he just likes to misbehave around New people."she chuckled,grabbing two glasses of water.  
"Weird. You're a nuisance, Bernie, but you're pretty cute."  
Mari nodded, giggling a bit, “yup.” she sat down, placing the glass in front of Julchen’s plate, and began eating. The albino followed suit, smiling as she ate because this was damn good. Mari ate, finishing it in a decent amount of time, and smiled at Julchen.

A short while passed before Julchen finished, smiling softly. "You're an awesome cook, I gotta say!"  
"Thanks." She was blushing but smiling. The albino really wasn't lying, the Dane was a wonderful cook.   
"So..."  
"Want some dessert?...I think you've been good so far."she managed to hide her smirk by covering it up with a innocent smile and wink.  
Cue the albino's mind blank: "What, you mean like ice cream or something?"  
Mari looked so devastated the other didn't get what she meant, and she lowered her face, which was now red in embarrassment, simply nodding. Julchen blinked, thinking for a moment before getting what was wrong. 

She fucked up. 

After a moment, she got up to wrap her arms around the other's shoulders, kissing her cheek. "I think I would like some dessert."  
Mari’s face was almost hot, due to how red it was, “do you mean like ice cream, or me?” she asked, trying to make sure what she meant- just to be sure.   
Julchen just shrugged. "Up to you, really."  
“i was planning on me…” she was pouting slightly, still blushing as she looked at Julchen. The albino just kissed her, wanting to please her. Mari kissed back, closing her eyes happily.

Little by little, that kiss grew in terms of passion, soon ending up getting taken upstairs. Mari flopped down on her bed, having broken the kiss because they needed to breath, panting softly with her eyes half lidded with a lazy smile on her face. Julchen flopped down next to her, smiling softly as she stared up at the ceiling. Mari rolled onto her side, facing Julchen, kissing her cheek softly. The albino smiled at her before kissing her lips once again. The blonde kissed her happily, getting close to her. They soon ended up with arms around each other, kissing fiercely. Their lips melted together in a dance of passion, the blonde’s arms around Julchen’s neck, the albino's arms around Mari's waist. Mari’s delicate fingers began slowly running down Julchen’s body during the kiss, ending up at the end of her shirt, starting to pull it up. The Prussian ended up rubbing the other girl's ass as they kissed happily. The dane quickly parted, pulled the other girl’s shirt off, and then reconnected their lips, her hands sliding down to rub the other girl’s ass as well, because hot damn she had a nice ass. Still, Danish ass was pretty sweet. 

Within a matter of five minutes, both girls were down to their underwear, Julchen in her mismatched underwear which was rather adorable. Seriously, she had birds covering a pair of briefs, it was adorable. Mari was in silky-lacey matching underwear, but she found Julchen’s to be utterly adorable, and she let that opinion known. Said opinion left the Prussian a speechless blushing mess. Mari just kissed the prussian’s red cheeks repeatedly, giggling softly, and began taking off Julchen’s bra. Of course, Julchen let her, rolling so Mari would easily be on top of her. The blonde plopped her little ass on julchen’s hips, straddling her while smiling sweetly, then sat up a bit so she could remove the albino’s briefs- she herself still in her underwear. Yep, she's a blushing mess.   
A blushing albino mess is fucking adorable. Mari likey.

Mari reached behind herself,beginning to take her silky bra off,slightly biting her lip in concentration. That wasn't allowed, Mari wasn't allowed to be that hot. With that revelation, Julchen leant up to kiss her again. The blonde kissed back,slipping the straps off her shoulders, letting the bra fall,and wrapped her arms around Julchen's neck. Pale hands trailed up to massage her breasts as they kissed. The blonde blushed, and moaned softly against Julchen’s lips. 

Those soft moans really were worth the effort. 

Mari was blushing,moaning as the other kept massaging her breasts,loving it. They had to part for breath after some time, Julchen smirking softly as she laid back. Mari panted a bit, her face red, and she lifted herself up for a few moments, wriggling out of her panties, tossing them onto the ground before leaning down to kiss the other, her eyes closed. 

They spent a good long time like this, just kissing and eventually making out. While they made out, Mari had taken to running her hands up and down Julchen’s body, trying to find sensitive places to touch and tease. Each touch and tease of a sensitive spot brought out a small moan, soon quiet begs for more. The girl on top was quick to appease the others begs,beginning to kiss and bite down her jaw and neck,her hands tweaking the others nipples slightly. There was going to be marks but that was how the gasping girl on the bottom liked it, running her hands through her partner's hair to keep them occupied. Mari licked her neck,then her collarbone, biting some more before she headed to the albino's breasts, taking to licking and sucking on them,listening to Julchen's noises. Julchen tilted her head back a bit as her back began to arch into the teasing. She was selfish for wanting more but she couldn't help but want everything Mari could offer. Mari teased her breasts for a while longer before starting to lick and bite her stomach down to her hips and thighs, licking her inner thigh softly, extremely turned on and wanted more. Julchen let her arms flop down by her head as she was teased, her legs spreading. The fact that her arms were not immobilised was somewhat uncomfortable but she could deal with it for now. The blonde shifted so it was easier for her, and licked and nipped on the inside of her thighs, occasionally licking straight over her clit and then going back to her thighs- one of her own hands slipping down and teasing herself, needing the stimulation desperately. The albino was reduced to nothing more than a moaning mess by this point, having to ask if Mari would stop just to make sure she couldn't move her hands. Mari stopped, looking at her slightly confused, not really understanding what she meant-since she didn't remember anything from their first night together, she had no idea what she was talking about.

Julchen had to awkwardly explain about the handcuffs in her bag and what she wanted Mari to do to her as well as asking her to pick a word. Mari was just a blushing mess, finally picking the word ‘Red’ because she was otherwise out of ideas for a word, and simply handcuffed Julchen, the poor young thing a blushing mess. The need for the word was explained briefly, the chained up Prussian smiling a little awkwardly at her. The Dane was blinking, trying to understand what she meant-but she was almost too innocent, she wasn't sure if she could see herself doing that to the other-but she’d try if it meant her getting laid. Since it would just be biting and a little bit of name calling, she should be fine. Start off small, right?  
Mari could do that,she could do that easily. Once everything was explained,Mari straddled Julchen again, and kissed her so she could get herself what little stimulation she knew she would be able to get. Julchen returned the kisses, leaning up as much as she could. Mari deepened the kiss, biting Julchen's lip as they kissed. The albino let her eyes slip closed, moaning into the kiss as she lifted her leg to pull Mari closer. Mari pressed closer, continuing to bite her lip and kiss her deeply, her hands tangled in the albino’s hair, gently tugging occasionally. Julchen loved this, loved the pain she was receiving, loved the fact that she couldn't stop her hips jutting up. Mari kept giving her that pain ,grinding her hips down on Julchen's. The Prussian moaned at that, breathing out a plea for more. The blonde began biting roughly down her neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, hips and thighs, slightly gently running her teeth across julchen’s clit, her hands still pulling at her hair.

This was worth it, all of this biting, since it felt so damn good. 

Mari dug what nails she had into the other’s scalp slightly, still running her teeth across the other’s clit, before slowly licking her entrance. Julchen groaned at that, her head tilting back as she impulsively bucked her hips. Mari roughly held her hips down, licking her entrance to get her wetter than she was. Being the brat she was, the Prussian tried shifting still, wanting more from her. Mari kept holding her hips down, and forced her tongue in, licking at the other’s walls, knowing what she was doing. Julchen gasped, her eyes closing tightly and the cuffs around her wrists rattling against the bed. The blonde just kept doing what she did best, occasionally digging her nails into the skin around Julchen’s hips slightly.

It didn't take long for Julchen to start begging for her to go faster, so close to release that she could feel it. Mari removed her mouth, sticking in two fingers, going at a rather fast pace, biting her thighs and licking her clit, speeding up her fingers when she felt the other’s walls tighten around them. Julchen was a moaning mess by this point, her back arching as she released, calling out her new lover's name. Mari removed her fingers, cleaning them and licking up the other’s juices, and unlocked the handcuffs, looking at her with a pout, wanting to have her own release since she got nothing out of that. Julchen smiled softly up at her once she calmed down, kissing her almost instantly. 

Now it was Mari's turn to have some fun. 

Mari laid back on the bed, kissing back, wanting Julchen to have full control, as thats what made her comfortable. Her body also leaned upwards desperately wanting to be touched and caressed, wanting gentle hands touching her lovingly. Julchen gladly complied, surprisingly gentle with her as she caressed her partner, looking for soft spots to tease. Mari smiled lazily when they eventually parted from the kiss, making happy noises, accompanied by occasional moans when certain spots where touched, starting to slowly get more into it and get more excited.

Those spots were teased mercilessly, gentle kisses to various places accompanying the touches. The blonde hummed and moaned occasionally, loving the touches and kisses dearly-leaning her body close to Julchen’s, and her hips occasionally twitched when the albino got close to them. The albino ran her tongue over her most sensitive areas, gently sucking at her nipples in turn. Mari moaned out, her eyes shut in bliss while her hips twitched upwards multiple times. Julchen trailed her hands down her torso, running the backs of her fingers along the insides of her thighs. Mari’s thighs quivered slightly, and her breath hitched softly. The fingers trailed up to the tops of her thighs before coming right back down again. Mari moaned softly, spreading her legs more so more could be touched.

Julchen's hands caressed her lovingly, getting to her clit before long. That was rubbed, her own wetness used as lubrication. The blonde moaned, her breathing hitched and her slight abs flexed in attempt to keep her hips down. The albino teased her clit, stroking it and rubbing her thumb over the other's entrance. Mari leaned her head back, moaning breathlessly, begging for more. Julchen was glad to give her more, slipping one of her fingers in. The noise that had come from her lips was a mixture of a moan and a yelp-a moelpan if you may-and her hips bucked upwards and her hands gripped at the sheets. 

Said noise was taken as encouragement, another finger being added in the search for her sweet spot. Mari moaned louder, her hips kept bucking up, and when the other found her sweet spot, she moaned out her new lover’s name, her hips jerking upwards and her abs flexing. Julchen used her free hand to keep the other's hips down, giving that spot all the attention she could. The blonde kept moaning Julchen’s name, her hips twitching and trembling under Julchen’s hand, arching her back as she begged for more, being selfish and spoiled. It would be a shame to not satisfy her pleas though, the albino sucking at some of her other sweet spots. Mari kept moaning, and began getting close, her moans getting louder and more high pitched, eventually crying out, her back arched and her hip trembling, coming. Julchen kept going until the other was finished, pulling her fingers out once she was done and licking them clean. Mari panted, flopping back against the bed, staring at the ceiling, waiting for the ecstasy-high to wear off. Julchen flopped down next to her, smiling softly. Mari panted,smiling softly at her, and cuddled up against her.

And so, the pair cuddled up together, the Prussian pulling up the covers around them. Mari cuddled her ,smiling sleepily mumbling a confession of love. of love which Julchen didn't really hear. No, the two just settled down, drifting off. So they remained like that for the rest of the night, sleeping and cuddling with each other until Bernie opened the bedroom door, and got onto the bed, basically sitting on the two. He got shifted to the foot of the bed by some miracle, still taking up more space than the two girls. Mari just cuddled closer to Julchen, too comfortable to scold her dog who was drooling all over her satin sheets and duvet-oh well, she had more in her closet.

They were so comfortable like this, it was adorable. 

It took a few more hours for Mari to actually wake up fully, still cuddled against Julchen, her face in the crook of the other’s neck. Julchen cuddled her close, still snoring softly. Mari shifted,cuddling even closer, smiling softly. It was nice to not be disturbed for sleep for once. 

so they ended up sleeping a few more hours, before finally Mari’s internal clock forced her to get up, and Bernie was whining for food. Julchen liked to sleep right through that clock, having not slept this long in years. Mari shifted to look at Bernie, smiling sympathetically, "I'm sorry baby." Still, Julchen didn't move. Mari just giggled a bit because Bernie was nudging her ass, still whining.  
“baby, i cant get up, i promise ill feed you soon.” She probably could've move if she wanted to since Julchen wasn't all that heavy when she flopped. Problem was, Mari didn't want to move. Bernie barked sadly, and kept nudging Mari’s ass, wanting to be fed. The barking managed to wake Julchen up enough to make her roll over, grumbling something in sleepy German. Mari nearly got rolled over onto, so she moved out of the way, sighing as she got up, giving in to her dog’s begging and whining, “fine fine, come on big guy.” Bernie followed her excitedly, yipping as if he was a little dog or a little puppy-which he was neither. He was a baby though. 

A very big baby. 

Mari headed downstairs, getting her giant baby some food,then headed back upstairs. Her new albino baby was whining, missing the warmth beside her. The blonde got back in bed, her hands and feet now freezing cold, and cuddled up close, pressing herself against her, forgetting her feet and hands were cold. Julchen yelped at the coldness, swearing in her native tongue. Mari jumped, her eyes big, scooting away instantly. 

At least it woke the lazy Prussian up. 

“are you okay?” Mari looked really worried and scared slightly.  
"J-Ja." She nodded, calming down so she could speak the right language. "You're just cold."  
The blonde blinked, and felt herself, cringing, “its my hands and my feet, they get cold really easy… im sorry.” The albino didn't really care, cuddling her again. Mari giggled softly, and cuddled back, smiling.

They were adorable little shitheads.   
Yes they were.

Mari rolled over on top of the other, cuddling her. Julchen cuddled her close, spacing out once she got comfortable. Mari dozed off, cuddled happily on top of her.

Bernie came back upstairs, and got the door open and laid down on the bed on the available space, panting happily. Julchen looked over when she heard panting, reaching over to pet the dog. The dog licked her hand happily, almost looking as if he was smiling like the lil dork he is. 

It was then that the mistake of inviting him for a cuddle was made.   
Bernie’s tail wagged eagerly, and he got extremely close, basically ontop of the two women. So that's how Julchen got a face full of dog. 

Again. 

Bernie was slobbering and licking Julchen’s face, such a happy dog at the moment, rolling onto his back begging for a belly rub. He was given the belly rub, Julchen grinning. That dog looked like he was in heaven, his eyes shut and his tail wagging rapidly as he panted happily. Mari was awake now, just laying on Jul and watching her two babies amused. They were so precious.   
Bernie was doing that thing where his leg moved when Julchen rubbed the right places, his tongue flopped out and hanging out of his mouth. Mari giggled softly, rubbing his belly as well. Julchen looked so happy right there. 

Screw Julchen looking happy, bernie looked as if he had died and gone to doggie heaven and had gotten a life-time supply of bacon he was so happy!  
Mari was giggling at her dog’s expression and kissed Julchen’s cheek. The dog and the girl were so similar, it wasn't surprising that Julchen jokingly licked her cheek. The blonde’s face went red, and she buried her face into her neck, blushing still. The albino was such a little shit. Mari retaliated after a moment, and licked Julchen’s cheek. 

And so began a licking war. 

Mari cheated by tickling the other-or at least attempting to tickle her. That set Julchen off trying to push her off, even if she was laughing her head off. Mari eventually got pushed off, landing on the floor with a thump, laughing and groaning. Julchen looked down to see if she was okay, snorting with laughter. Mari was fine, and got up, jumping back onto the bed and tickled the other again, not realizing the other wasn't ticklish-unlike herself. So, Julchen got her revenge by tickling the other and holding her so she couldn't move. Mari laughed, squirming in her hands, her face red from laughter and tried to get away with no avail. Yeah, Mari wasn't going anywhere and Julchen was going to tickle her so much. Mari kept laughing, squirming as much as she could, in Julchen’s lap and at her complete mercy.

Never ever let yourself be at the mercy of Julchen Beilschmidt. Ever. 

Mari learned that the hard way, eventually gasping for breath, coughing and begging for her to stop, finding it hard to breathe. Julchen stopped at that point, asking if she was okay there. Mari got up, and hurried to her bathroom, grabbing something ‘L’ shaped and sat on her counter next to the sink, and pushed part of it twice, breathing in and held her breath as she swallowed the medication that was pushed into her mouth, then quickly got a glass of water, chugging it down, and gasped for breath once she was done, calming down, and slowly breathed in and out, taking deep breaths, and eventually came back to Julchen, and held her wrist out to the other, showing her the medical bracelet she wore-the one alerting that she was an asthmatic.  
“asthma attack.”  
"Oh shit, sorry... You okay now?"  
“ja, took my rescue inhaler, im fine now, i just began breathing too wildly while laughing, basically hyperventilated, thats all.” she shrugged, used to it, and sat down in the other’s lap, and kissed her softly, “I’m fine, don't worry.” she smiled.  
"Are you absolutely sure?" She asked, tucking some hair behind her ear.   
“yep!” she smiled, and let her. Julchen smiled softly before kissing her again. Mari kissed back,and was relaxed. A mental note was made to excuse Mari from tickles. Mari pulled back when she needed to, and relaxed against the other, just now realizing they didn't have clothes on. Okay, that was a pretty big realisation. Not that Mari cared, she just cuddled the other more, smiling softly. Hey, at least they were comfortable. Oh hell yeah they were comfortable-skin on skin contact is amazing!

Bernie whined when he was neglected of petting, and stuck his face in between their boobs, whining. Julchen snorted with laughter, scratching behind his ear. Mari was giggling and snorting, doing the same, cooing in a baby voice-speaking Danish to her precious dork-puppy. That was adorable and Julchen was just falling for her even more.   
Mari just kept baby-talking to her dog, and pointed to each of her cheeks one at a time, “kys, kys.” Bernie licked each cheek once, then turned his head, letting Mari do the same to him-they’ve been doing this since he was a puppy, which honestly wasn't long ago.  
“Åh, der er en god dreng? du er en god dreng ~!”  
"That's adorable..." Julchen mumbled, dying of cute.   
Mari petted Bernie a bit longer before kissing Julchen, smiling, “kys,kys.” Julchen smiled widely at that, kissing both of her cheeks. Mari grinned brightly giggling, and did the same in return. Julchen chuckled softly before nuzzling into her. Mari nuzzled back, smiling, and laughed when Bernie tried pushing his way in again, “bernie! baby, we’ll give you more attention later, we just want alone time right now.”  
The albino scratched him, kissing the top of his head. "Go on, you big puppy."  
Bernie pouted and headed out of the room, and downstairs and went outside through the doggy door.   
Mari giggled,and sighed amused,"he's so clingy to me.."  
"He's adorable though."  
“yeah….but not as adorable as you.” she pecked the other’s lips, smiling cheekily. Julchen rolled her eyes, pulling her in for a kiss. Mari kissed back, smiling. 

Goddamn, this girl was too adorable to hate. 

Mari pulled back from the kiss when they needed to breathe, and smiled lazily. Julchen cuddled her, laying down on the bed so they could get comfortable. Mari cuddled up into her side, smiling and pulled the top sheet over them, cuddling close.

Julchen had been told many a time that she "needed Jesus" however maybe all she needed was cuddles from this perfect girl... What if Mari was Jesus?

**Author's Note:**

> Åh, der er en god dreng? du er en god dreng- oh, who's a good boy? you're a good boy~!  
> kys- kiss


End file.
